I Notice You
by dartboi
Summary: Matthew always feels alone...It is like he is always stuck in a depression. However, what happens when a certain Netherlander sticks his hand in to pull Matthew out?


**A/N: The Netherlands has no official canon name so I personally chose the name Lars. **

**I Notice You**

Canada shuffled quietly out of the meeting room, his amethyst eyes downcast to stare at the floor as he walked. The meeting was nothing special and as usual nothing got accomplished either. Germany was busy yelling, America was busy being…America, and Italy was busy stuffing his face. Well at least that is what he heard; he could not really see past the Russian using him as a pillow. In retrospect, this whole flight to the Netherlands to attend this meeting was a waste of time and energy. It was not as if he had great plans anyways but at least he could waste time like how he wanted to if he had stayed home.

While he continued forward staring at the carpet, he failed to notice the figure in his path causing him to bump right into them. Instantly a waterfall of apologies came from his mouth as he looked up to meet the eyes of the person he had bumped into. His lilac irises meet the jade eyes of a certain Netherlander who stood in his path with his usual blank expression. The male in question, Lars raised his hand as a way to tell Matthew to be quiet for a moment.

"Stop apologizing. I was standing here waiting for you; I probably should have said something since you were busy admiring the wonderful carpet of my embassy." Matthew felt his face grow to a shade of vermillion as he attempted to speak again only to be cut off by the Dutchman once more. "I was wondering if ye would be interested in going to breakfast with me. The meeting was somewhat pointless and I would hate ye to leave here with a bitter taste in your mouth. It would be bad for business."

Canada gave a nod as a smile formed on his face, sliding both hands into his hoodie. "That sounds nice. My flight is not leaving for a while anyways, and I could use something to eat other than stale airline peanuts." Lars only nodded as the blond male turned and walked alongside Matthew; his hands slid deep inside his coat pocket while his lips remained pursed together in a tight, straight line. Matthew examined his facial expression before smiling a little bit. He knew Lars well enough not take offense to the rough facial expression; it was just a trait of his. It would actually be odd if he were not keeping such a calm and placid facial expression.

It was an uneventful walk to a nearby café situated on the corner of the street where the embassy was located. Lars took a few long strides before reaching the café and pulled the door open for Matthew, a slight crimson appearing on his face as he held the door open. "After you…" Lars said softly as Matthew muttered out a 'thank you' before stepping in followed behind by Lars who adjusted the scarf around his neck ever so slightly.

"Where would you like to sit?" The slender Netherlander inquired as he turned his head to gaze at the smaller Canadian who gave a shrug of indifference before moving over to sit at a corner booth. "Do they serve breakfast here?" Matthew asked curiously, as he looked to him and Lars only nodded in confirmation. It was a few minutes of silence before a server in her mid-thirties made her way over to the duo and pulled out a notepad. "What is it that you two handsome gents will be ordering today?"

Lars causally waved his hand and shook his head. "I only want a glass of water with ice, dank je. I am not in the mood for eating." The waitress jotted down the order and turned her gaze to Matthew who gave a gentle smile. "Could I get three pancakes with ample syrup, please?" The serve gave a silent confirmation before turning away to hand off the order to the cook.

"Why didn't you order anything?" "I wasn't hungry." Lars replied simply with a shrug as he lean back in the booth seat and looked over to Matthew. "Then…Why did you invite me if you weren't hungry?" Lars kept a simple expression as he spoke up. "I wanted to just tell you something." Matthew was very confused now; just tell him something? Why not just do it on the walk to the cafe? What was so important? Despite these questions filling his mind he remained silent as Lars leaned forward and placed both arms on the table.

"I know you probably feel…alone a lot. I can see the sadness in your eyes. Before you ask how, it really is obvious to anyone who actually looks at you carefully for more than a moment. You are not happy. Moreover, I owe you a lot for helping me out back in World War two for what you did for me. Plus you are one of my closer friends in this World so it would only be right for me to be here for you." Lars paused for a moment to rub his temple slightly. "Life is better with friends, and we live a long fucking time. It is nice to have someone there for you, and…I am not good with this stuff okay? I am a better poet than I am literally describing how I feel." He grumbled as he shook his head in annoyance.

Matthew sat there with a crimson blush painting his cheeks as he let his jaw hang a bit before Lars spoke up once more. "I am here for you. You are not alone anymore. If you are ever having problems then just come to me and I will help you handle them. Just do not come to me like your brother asking for cash because I will turn you away faster than a Brazilian barkeeper will turn away a German soccer fan." Lars stated conveniently, as the food arrived for mainly Matthew to eat.

Matthew was still a bit surprised to pick up a fork just yet before the corner of his lips turned upwards into a smile as he gently placed his hands around a fork and picked it up. "Thank you, Lars…It means to me more than you will ever know…" Matthew cut a piece of pancake out and slid it into his mouth as he smiled at Lars.

Shockingly, Lars smiled back. His usual had, dark jade eyes were gentle and light as his lips were upturned in a smile. The piece of pancake nearly slid of Matthew's mouth as he gawked at the spectacle. "I'm glad to have ye as a friend, Matthew." Matthew only gave a smile back and nodded. "Me too Lars…Me too."

_-Fin_


End file.
